The Proposal
by BandBfan24
Summary: *COMPLETE* Stephanie gets an unexpected proposal. How will she react? Please read and review. Rating has been upped due to the addition of some smut that was requested by JerseySue. Sue it's for you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… blah blah freakin' blah… I know I don't own it and you know I don't own it!! LOL

A/N: So here's what you need to know. Stephanie and her mystery man have been dating for several months and they are in love.

**The Proposal**

His shoulder was against the door jam and his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her rooting in the refrigerator. He watched carefully for her reaction to what he prepared to say. It was something that he had wanted to say for a long time. Well, something he wanted to ask.

"Marry me." He bit back a grin as her body stilled. Froze would probably be a better word it. Then there was a burst of movement. Stephanie, the love of his life, backed out of the fridge and spun to face him.

"What?!?!" She sputtered. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth.

"Marry me." He repeated and grinned at her.

"Don't you smirk at me!" She jabbed her finger at him. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because we love each other." He told her calmly.

"So." She shook her head as if she needed to clear it. "Things are good between us like they are."

"I'm crazy in love with you." He said with a tender smile.

"Crazy is right." She muttered and paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"What are you a chicken?" He asked her with a teasing tone. "Did your knees go weak?"

"My knees aren't weak. I just…"

"Marry me." He repeated and then laughed at the look on her face. "You just went pale."

"I didn't." She protested.

"I love you, Amada." He drawled.

"You bastard." Stephanie growled and he laughed. "This is NOT funny."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said softly.

"Dammit!" She groaned.

"I love you."

"Stop saying that!" She shouted.

"I wanna have babies with you."

"Oh my god!" She shrieked and pulled at her hair. "Cut it out."

"See you're chicken." He teased and started to stalk across the room towards her.

"I've been training. I'll knock you on your ass." She warned and backed away from him.

"You did already. The first time I saw you." His voice was tender.

"Oh man!"

"You love me."

"Yes, damn it. I do." She groaned. "But I might change my mind, if you don't stop saying stuff like that."

"You make me want to be a better man Steph." His voice was low and seductive as he backed her into the corner.

She whimpered and held her hands up to try to hold him off. He stopped when his chest came into contact with her hands.

"I could look at you forever." He murmured. "Marry me."

"Jesus." She whispered and looked up at him. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope!" He promised with a grin.

"Well… I want a small wedding, I want it quick and I want a big, sparkly ring." She smiled at him shyly.

"Whatever you want and whenever you want." He promised and bent his head to hers. "All I want is for you to belong to me and me to belong to you. The rest is negotiable."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely." He rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me?"

She flung her arms around her neck. "I think it's crazy, but yes I'll marry you Lester."

"Thank God!" He said and put his mouth on hers.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… blah blah freakin' blah… I know I don't own it and you know I don't own it!! LOL

A/N: So here's what you need to know. Stephanie and her mystery man have been dating for several months and they are in love.

This chapter is dedicated to JerseySue… it was brought to my attention that I couldn't leave the story like it was and that there was a need to continue with some Lester lovin'. So here you go. FYI: I've had to increase the rating. ::wink wink::

It's funny how thoughts will come to you. JerseySue said she wanted some Lester lovin' and I thought about Steph and Lester celebrating their engagement which led to celebrating in general which led to holidays which led to wacky holidays which led to this smutty chapter. Anyhoo… here it is. Enjoy!

**The Proposal part 2**

"_Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly._

"_Absolutely." He rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me?"_

_She flung her arms around her neck. "I think it's crazy, but yes I'll marry you Lester."_

"_Thank God!" He said and put his mouth on hers._

She'd been prepared, somewhat, for his kiss. His kisses, however, always seemed to take her by surprise; even though they'd been together for almost a year. This kiss caused her insides to melt. It was slow and sensual. It was hot and wet. It was hungry. And it made her wet.

If he hadn't had her pressed against the wall with his body she probably would have slid to the floor in a boneless heap.

"I think we should celebrate our engagement." He murmured as he kissed and nibbled his way along her jaw and down her neck. Stephanie could only make a humming sound in response as he began to grind his hips into hers. "What do you think?"

"What did you have in mind?" She managed to ask. Lester lifted his head and had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Hot engagement sex?" He asked hopefully and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You always want to celebrate with sex." She laughed. It was the truth. In the time they had been a couple, Lester had found plenty of things to celebrate.

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope!" She grinned up at him as she pushed him back just enough to brace her hands on his shoulders and hop up to wrap her legs around his waist. "I like how you celebrate."

"How WE celebrate." He corrected as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs of the home they had shared for almost eight months.

"I think we should do something different." She said suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" He asked just before she bit his earlobe. "If you don't stop that we won't make it to the bedroom."

"Good let's do it right here in the hallway." She removed her arms from around his neck and leaned back in his arms just enough to remove her t-shirt; she was braless. "When you thought we should celebrate National Roof over Your Head Day by christening every room in the house, I think we skipped the hallway."

"You might be right." He put her on her feet and began to strip. Stephanie had to be careful not to drool when he pulled his shirt off over his head. It never failed to fascinate her as he did it, the way he put one behind his head to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off in one swift motion. It was macho and masculine and sexy as hell. Then he was kicking off his shoes and shucking his cargo pants. He paused in his actions and looked at her. She was just watching him. His eyes were dark with lust and desire, but there was also love.

"Hurry up Amada, get naked, pick a wall and brace yourself." He ordered. Stephanie laughed and hurried to get naked. When she finished she looked over at him where he stood in the middle of the hallway.

Lester, her Lester, was tall, dark and handsome. He was gloriously naked and magnificently hard. One of his large hands was wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself slowly. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. She licked her lips.

"I'm serious Steph." He growled. It was like someone had flipped a switch and he went from teasing Lester to intense Lester. Intense Lester never failed to turn her on. Okay, truthfully, Lester turned her on no matter what. "Pick a wall. I need to be where I belong."

She gulped. He'd told her before where he needed to be, where he belonged… inside her.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be gentle." He said roughly and Stephanie felt a rush of wetness between her legs and shivered.

"You don't have to be." She whispered and chose her wall. Stephanie stopped when she was a couple feet from the wall and bent over to brace her hands on the wall. She wasn't into butt stuff, but Lester had shown her the 'advantage' of letting him take her from behind. She didn't initiate that position very often though. Just then seemed like an appropriate time. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "You just need to get inside of me."

Lester growled and was behind her in an instant. Then grabbed her hips and drove inside her in one quick, hard thrust. She screamed. He stilled instantly.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was filled with concern.

"No." She gasped out. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not so remained still to let her adjust to him. She was hot and tight and felt so good. He knew he wouldn't last long. She whimpered and shifted against him. She ordered him to move.

"Just a second." He panted.

"No. Now." She demanded. When he still didn't move she flexed her internal muscles around him. He muttered something in Spanish that she couldn't make out, but he began to move.

He pulled out slowly and slammed back into her. Stephanie loved it. One of the things she discovered with Lester was that she sometimes liked it rough. She loved it when he seemed to loose his control and had to have her right then. She loved it when he was so far gone that he didn't seem to have the patience to take his time and be gentle; when she drove him wild. This was definitely one of those times.

Behind her Lester was definitely wild. As he drove into her over and over, he panted out words in Spanish: hot words of sex and love. She'd learned some Spanish in their year together; dirty Spanish. He'd taught her the Spanish words for all the things that he wanted to and had done to her and would do to her. He'd taught her to tell him in Spanish all the things she wanted done to her and what she wanted to do to him. As he drove into her she called out to him in Spanish and told him that she wanted it hard and fast. She told him how good he felt and how much she loved him.

Lester began to get lightheaded from the exertion and the sheer ecstasy of being inside his woman. He bent over and braced one hand against the wall beside Steph's head. The other hand, he slipped around to press firmly against her clit. Every thrust pushed her against his hand and caused her to cry out in pleasure.

The she began to come around him, screaming his name and he couldn't hold back. With just a few more hard thrusts he came with a roar of her name.

It amazed him later how he was able to keep them both upright and move them to their bed; where they both fell asleep.

Much later, both awake, they just held each other. Lester was surprised when he felt and heard Stephanie giggling against his side as he lazily stroked her back.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of some of the things you like to celebrate."

"For example?" She shifted so that she was on top of him with her chin propped on his chest and looked at him.

"After I started working full-time for RangeMan and went a month without blowing up a car, you thought we could celebrate by letting me blow you instead." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"That was definitely a great celebration." He murmured huskily and patted her butt.

"For you." She grinned at him and wiggled against him. "Then there are all of those 'holidays' that you like to celebrate.

Lester couldn't help but laugh. He had always had a crazy sense of humor and one of his favorite things was to celebrate wacky holidays. His Amada, his beloved, got his sense of humor and was a joy to spend time with and have fun with.

"You seemed to like Eat What You Want Day." He said and wiggled his eyebrows when she blushed.

"I particularly liked Bubble Bath Day." She squirmed as she remembered the things they'd done in their oversized tub. "Then there was Cuddle Up Day and Kiss your Mate Day and let's not forget National Hugging Day."

"Oh yeah." He tightened his arm around her. "Those were good days."

"I just think it's interesting how you can turn most of those holidays into an excuse for sex."

"What can I say, I'm Cuban man whose hot for his woman." He shrugged and she laughed.

"What about Make Your Bed Day?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You said that we couldn't properly celebrate by only making the bed one time."

"So?"

"You used that as an excuse to mess up the bed over and over so we would have to remake it. As soon as it was made, you would drag me down and mess it up again."

"Hey!" He protested. "You helped me mess up the bed."

"That I did." She tried to think of some more 'holidays'."

"National Hollerin' Contest Day?"

"I still think that I hollered loudest when I came." He pouted which made her laugh again.

"Worship of Tools Day?"

"You like my tool." He winked at her.

"I'm just glad that Moon Day and National Nude Day fell on weekends." She chuckled. "Because on Moon Day, you mooned me _every single time_ you walked into the same room as me and I personally believe that you kept walking out of the room just so you could walk back in."

"Yes and don't forget Nude Recreation Week." He sighed in remembrance. She smacked him on the chest.

"I am not participating in any nude recreation outside ever again. We got caught by Bobby." She wailed.

"He didn't see you." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Only because you were on top of me." She buried her face in his chest while he continued to laugh and reminded her that he hadn't just been on top of her but inside her when Bobby had walked into their backyard.

"Okay Amada. We'll just have to be more careful." He flipped her on to her back and braced himself over her. "So tell me which 'holidays' you liked best."

"First, I have a couple more that I took issue with." She narrowed her eyes at him. "For example, Kiss and Make Up Day. You kept picking fights so that we could kiss and makeup."

"I couldn't help myself." He murmured against her neck as he nuzzled her. "I _really_ like kissing you."

"Disobedience Day." She protested. "Between that and Mischief Night, I could barely walk the next day."

"Oh you know you liked it when I spanked you." He teased.

"Maybe." She said coyly; she just knew her face was beet red. "I know you liked I am in Control Day."

"Absolutely." He proclaimed proudly. "Next year we'll have to put the handcuffs on you."

His body hardened as he remembered just what she'd done to him while she was in control.

"What was your favorite?" He asked as he slid down her body and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

She sucked in her breath and arched into him as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. When she answered him her voice was breathy. "National Chocolate Covered Anything Day."

"Really?" He asked as he slid up her body and into her.

"Yes. You covered in chocolate… what's not to like?" She gasped as he began to move in long, slow strokes. "What's your favorite?"

"Today." He answered. "Do you know what today is?"

She could only shake her head no. He wasn't just moving his hips. He was moving his whole body, so that he was caressing her whole body with his as he pushed into her again and again.

"It was one year ago today that I first asked you out on a date." He whispered as he tunneled his fingers into her hair. "This is my new and absolutely favorite holiday of the year. It's the reason I asked you to marry me today."

"What holiday?" She panted.

He added a twist to his hips each time he was in to the hilt that caused friction between his body and her clit. Her head was back and her eyes closed as she begged him to hurry. She begged him to thrust harder. He didn't. Lester kept his pace slow and even.

To Stephanie it seemed to take forever, but finally she could feel her climax closing in.

"Open your eyes Amada." He murmured. "Look at me."

It took great effort but she complied.

"Ask your question again?" He instructed.

"What?" She thought hard; she had a seriously difficult time concentrating. She finally remembered. "What holiday?"

He thrust a little harder and just before she went over the edge into orgasm and pulled her along with him, he answered her.

"It's Make Your Dream Come True Day."

**The End**… I mean it this time.

P.S. So I got the list of holidays from holidayinsights(dot)com. There are some crazy ones to be sure. I did not use them in any particular order and there are plenty more that could be fun to play with in fanfiction.


End file.
